dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: The Main Man
Superman: The Main Man is a 1996 TV movie that was originally released as two episodes. It is part of Superman: The Animated Series. Plot Superman gives his rocket a test run and proves that it's greater than any other ship on Earth. He finally comes to a stop and congratulates Professor Hamilton for his work on converting the rocket for manned space travel. Hamilton thanks Superman for the opportunity and wonders about other civilizations. Elsewhere, Lobo causes trouble in an alien bar and captures Sqweek Sqweek, a rat-like alien that apparently stole money from the alien Emperor Spooj. Before Lobo can take his bounty, Squeek's older brother Gnaww shows up and insists that it will be he that gets the bounty on Squeek. Lobo manages to beat Gnaww and his gang and takes off. As he flies through space, a creature orders Lobo brought onto his ship. The creature introduces itself as "the Preserver," and explains it is a being who collects and preserves the last member of species across the universe. He wants Superman, the last Kryptonian, for his zoo and he believes only Lobo can capture him. At first Lobo refuses, but he agrees when he sees his payment. Lobo goes to earth and starts trouble in the Metropolis Police Department. Superman shows up and Lobo attacks him. Superman fights back but Lobo proves to be just as strong as his adversary. The police attack with gas and Lobo shows that he has a weakness to it. Unfortunately, Lobo recovers too quickly and attacks again. The two continue to do battle and Lobo calls in his bike. This doesn't provide too much trouble until Lobo fires a missile. While it misses Superman it heads straight for a train. Superman intercepts the missile and takes the blow. Lobo now seems to have the upper hand until Lois intervenes. Lobo encroaches on her and Superman attacks him with newfound determination, in the process causing considerable damage to the LexCorp building (much to Lex Luthor's chagrin). Now Superman has the upper hand but Lobo manages to escape into space, vowing to return. Determined to prevent Lobo from coming back, Superman uses his rocket to follow Lobo into space. After a brief fight involving his ship and Lobo's bike, Superman leaves his ship (in his Space Suit) to fight Lobo hand to hand. When Superman seems to be winning the fight, The Preserver is informed that Superman is within range and captures him. Superman wakes up in what he believes to be Krypton but learns he is in a small cage made to look like Krypton. Superman attempts to break out but finds that his powers are canceled out by a red light that gives the same radiation as the red sun of Krypton. Lobo mocks Superman but soon finds himself captured as well, since he is the last Czarnian. After his humiliating defeat at the hands of Lobo, Gnaww tells Emperor Spooj that Lobo took a bribe to release Sqweek. Emperor Spooj orders Lobo returned either dead or alive. The Preserver returns Superman's outfit but refuses to release him because he must be preserved. He also reveals that he has even taken some species from Earth. Lobo awakens in his cell and finds that there are two alien women with him but when he tries to escape they prove to be robots and strike him with knock out gas. Superman is determined to escape and notices a large rhinoceros/triceratops-like creature peacefully eating across from his cell. Using a large crystal, Superman provokes the creature into attacking thereby getting it to shatter the glass holding him in. Outside of his cell, Superman's strength begins to return and he sets out to leave. Lobo asks to be freed as well but Superman refuses. Enraged, Lobo vows to escape and take his revenge not only on Superman but all of Earth. Superman gets Lobo to promise that he'll leave Earth alone and frees him. Shortly after Lobo's escape, security droids approach and insist the two return to their enclosures. When Lobo refuses, the droids attack with stun weapons. However, the droids are no match for the duo and are destroyed. The two continue on but are dropped into a pit with a huge snake-like creature that nearly eats Superman. Lobo, however, saves him. Seeing the power of his captives, the Preserver decides that he may have to capture them himself. Just then, Gnaww hails his ship and demands Lobo be turned over to him. The Preserver invites him to come upon his ship and retrieve Lobo himself. Back inside the ship, Lobo retrieves Sqweek but he and Superman are attacked by Gnaww and his gang. The two are no match for their weapons and all seems lost until Superman gets a plan. He tricks Gnaww into throwing him into one of the enclosures which contains a dodo from Earth. Superman basks in the light of a simulated yellow sun and regains his powers. Lobo nearly makes it to his bike but finds the Preserver there waiting for him. The Preserver gives Lobo one last chance to go back to his enclosure but Lobo refuses. In response the Preserver transforms into a red, hulking clawed giant and attacks. Lobo is nearly killed but Superman intervenes. However, in his new form, the Preserver is a formidable opponent. Lobo decides to do his "good deed for the century" and opens the ship's door causing the Preserver to be sucked out into the vacuum of space. Finally back with Emperor Spooj, Lobo finishes his story by saying that's why he was so late in delivering his bounty. Emperor Spooj, claims that he knew Lobo would never let him down and reveals his displeasure with Gnaww and his gang. However, he is curious about the fate of Superman and the animals. Lobo explains that Superman took the creatures to his Fortress of Solitude so that they might still be preserved. Cast *Tim Daly as Clark Kent/Superman *Dana Delany as Lois Lane *Brad Garrett as Lobo *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Lauren Tom as Angela Chen *Victor Brandt as Professor Hamilton *Sherman Howard as Preserver *David L. Lander as Sqweek *Don Harvey as Gnaww *Richard Moll as Emperor Spooj *Frank Welker as Serpent *Lara Cody as Alien Robot Girls Gallery Superman Superman11.jpg Lois and Lobo.jpg Lobo (Superman).jpg Preserver.jpg Superman and Lobo2.jpg Sleeping Gas 2.png Category:Superman: The Main Man Category:Superman: The Animated Series TV movies Category:Superman Animated Films Category:Two Part Episode Category:DC Animated Universe